Witch Hunter
Witch Hunter is a side-story that takes place some years after the events of Lightbringer Chronicles and Avalon Interlude. At this point, Lucifer has been working for the Coalition as has Elizabeth in various missions, with Lucifer focusing on assisting the MEU. It can be found here. Characters * Lucifer Anghelscu * Sabrina Spellman Story Details Lucifer accompanies a junior member of the Multiverse Emergency Unit as they apprehend a rogue necromancer on a distant world. Transcript Tired. That should be impossible, I've had plenty of rest on the shuttle before I was inserted into the drop-zone. I blame the dreams personally. You'd think after all this time, I'd have just thrown them off by now. But no, every night as I close my eyes its the same. Every battle, every friend and foe runs through my head in one huge river of sensations and screams. Charred flesh, sickly sweet and the heady taste of blood. My first choice to hunt those that deserved it...I was desperate. Still am. Some days, I wonder if I'm just taking these missions in some subconscious attempt at suicide. I've done so many things I'm not proud of. I've bent my principles to suit myself and I've gone through muck and come out tarnished. '' ''Introspection later though. The mission now. ---------- It was a lonely, feudal era landscape. Nightfall had just occurred and there was a deep, unsettling silence across the land. In place of highways and cars there were dirt roads and the occasional midnight rider. Villages glimmered on occasion in the dark, beacons of scant civilization and tangible indicators that life, after a fashion was here. Normally, this world would have been ignored to allow it to grow under its own direction. Normally. There was a sinister shadow growing to the East. Whispers of a warlord who commanded forces beyond imagining, monsters twisted and ruined. And yet there was hope. A prophecy of a hero who would rise up and take upon him the burden to finish off the warlord and his forces. In other words, all the usual trappings. This world like others in similar straits would have much chance as the others. If they would grow, they must first engage in its own turmoil bereft of interference. That the man strolling through the woods towards his destination was here, spoke of the Coalition's vigilance to even the chance of it happening. It was who the man was however that might have puzzled those who knew him. A tall figure, a shadow against the darkness he moved with purpose as though his path was lit by spotlights. Red glowed from the hood, eyes in the dark that gave this traveler a sinister air, more so by the standards of this world. More wraith then physical personage to any who might have witnessed his stride, he walked in silence and not even the animals twitched an ear at his passing. But mortal man he was....For a given value of 'mortal man'. Starlight reflected off the holy emblem of the silver cross he had carried through his travels and under its gentle light, he stopped and waited as though this was an appointment, dictated and set despite the loneliness of the atmosphere. His faith was rewarded when a raven fluttered down and transformed. "Miss Spellman." She wobbled slightly on her feet and taking hold of his hand to steady herself, she sneezed. A junior member of the MEU, the coven branch of the Coalition. Younger and more naive then the Spellman he knew but nevertheless, a welcome sight to the lonely damphir. It was a reminder of home in a way, lost and forever gone...For now. At any rate, brushing her pageboy bangs out of her eyes she smiled. "Like riding a bicycle. So! You're my contact, right?" Lucifer nodded, once and said nothing more. Sabrina took this moment to look him over, grin somewhat fixed before nodding slowly. "Riiiight. Well! You just...Look all imposing or whatever, while I check this out. Won't be too long!" And off she marched, in determined silence after producing a flashlight. Lucifer himself comparing his memories of Sabrina with this teenager as they walked on together. Whereas his was more melancholy, this one was perkier. Where his knew the value of silence, this one was muttering instructions and grimacing as she walked. Sneakers were her shoes of choice, where the other would have chosen hiking boots. All in all, a very earlier version of the woman he knew. Yet so different to his mind as to make his prior image incompatible. It was one reason why he never, even after realizing who certain people were, announced himself as knowing them. Because it was both insulting to the person as well as a very awkward way to meet them. People were the sum of their experiences...What made him the allies he had were those of shared times. These people may have their names and faces, but were in no wise the same. To attempt to force it was alien to his mind and implied these people had no personality save that which you imposed. So while his memories of Sabrina were a mysterious, slightly sinister witch at the height of her powers were running counter to this derpy, awkward teen? That was perfectly alright. Sabrina whether experienced or otherwise, was always the same at her core. A woman who had power and sought to exercise it for good. Put that way, befriending this one if so inclined was only a matter of time. But he had seen too much to extend his hand nowadays. Even now, such a train of thought was merely something to keep his mind busy as he watched the landscape around them. Only thirty-two years old now and he was feeling as though he were a hundred. Phantom pain from where deadly wounds lanced his flesh would ache at strange times before vanishing. When he dreamed, it was always the same as before. The only cure was the next mission, the only rest his final one. So he volunteered, extended his services to those who might need it best as he sought to accomplish his goals. And if it meant babysitting someone like Sabrina, well that was fine too. He had nothing else to do after all, time notwithstanding. As for Sabrina, as her silent bodyguard contemplated lifes little mysteries, she would be cursing under her breath at the poor choice of footwear and debating whether or not it would be a good, proper use of magic to shift them into something more comfortable. Finally however, both came before the location they sought as Sabrina smiled. "Aha. The Cave. Note the capital letters I used it with. Anyway, so the idea is that the chosen one comes in and grabs whatever doohickey to save the day, right? I mean- Its what Miss Clea tried to tell me. Don't know why the whole ceremony though." "Its a pattern. There are stories that occur as they do, because of it. The youngest son always succeeds, the dark lord rises and heroes emerge to defeat him or her. Did you think it coincidence? Magic as a whole longs to be shaped, those who master it learn to do so in the patterns established by its ebb and flow." Sabrina turned in surprise, looking at her companion with something approaching shock. "....Are you a magus as well?" The eyes beneath the hood fixed onto Sabrina's features as slowly, it shook from side to side. "No." But one picks up a thing or two, hanging around people like them. For a moment, Lucifer thought of Elizabeth and he hoped she was doing well among others who could teach her far better. Another reason to assist the MEU. "....Right, thanks." For a moment, Sabrina was thrilled to bond somewhat with her partner though he seemed determined to play the silent type. She did wonder what he looked like though, as she tried to recall in her lessons just how many creatures had glowing red eyes. Though if he was some alien or whatever, that tossed them out the window. But he knew of some of the deeper mysteries of magic as well so- She paused in her walk into the cave, suddenly shocked as she extended her spell to double check. "Its cursed! The blade to save this world? Its cursed!" There was no mistaking it and while it may have been enough to fool the locals, to those of a higher magical understanding it was obvious enough. Sabrina in particular having an aptitude for feeling out discrepancies among her coven allies as she examined the blade from a distance. Left unchecked, it would have possessed the arm of the one who grabbed it and decapited him or her. Sabrina was repulsed. This was...This was cheating. It was also far too complicated for any locals yet, who specialized in charms and fetishes to perform their craft. Sabrina snarled and looked around the cave as she drew into her power and emotions. "Power of Fire, Wind and Earth. Turn the Spell back to its birth. Raise the power to stop the Harm. By the Power of my Charm." With a clap of thunder in the cave, the sword burst into flames, crackling as gibbering laughter filled the room before dying...Leaving the sword unharmed and gleaming bright. "So. The Emergency Unit steps in." All around them, bodies lurched out from the earth...Cackling, possessed corpses bearing weapons in hand as a woman stepped out from the shadows as though she had always been there. In one hand was a staff of gnarled wood and while dressed like the natives, she was far cleaner and free of the blemishes such a society would have. Offworlder, like them. "A pity. I wasn't asking for much, just a world to quietly shape in my image. But you couldn't even allow me that, could you? Do-gooder trash, seeking to put a limit on all magus everywhere. Well, not here. I've power enough now that I can just eliminate you both. And should anyone follow in your footsteps...Well, I'll be prepared. Kill the fighter." There was a click and suddenly, Sabrina realized what it was as she moved a hand over her eyes and muttered a spell. The primitive weapons held by the undead retinue? Illusions to hide the very, modern looking guns. "GET DOWN!" Without thinking she tackled Lucifer to the ground. And for the first time, gunfire was heard upon this world as Sabrina whimpered at the noise. Somewhere in the tackle, Lucifer had reversed it so that he ended up covering her. His body acting as a shield as he grunted, bullets impacting his flesh as the undead merely shifted their aim. The gunfire stopped and Sabrina stared up into Lucifer's face with horror stark on her features. A moment later, it was there for another reason as she saw the following. Lucifer rose to his feet, cracking his neck as the bullets popped out of his back, the wounds re-healing as the Damphir sighed out. Quietly in the sudden stillness, he spoke. "My turn." His right hand blurred and an undead gunner screamed and screamed. Sabrina covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to scream at the sight. The undead howled, vocal chords straining as in the forehead was a strange looking knife she recognized from lessons. A Black Key of the Burial Agency, blessed at every stage of its creation, imparting unto it a semi-sentient awareness and a hatred of all undead. The undead slumped to the ground, released in true death. The witch and her bodyguard were no longer smiling. More so when they realized that between the fingers of Lucifer were suddenly more of them. What followed was less a fight and more a slaughter. The corpses were no match for the inhuman executor, dealing death as easily as though they were party favors, one by one sending each back to the earth. Sabrina was in awe and in that awe, she made a junior mistake. As indicated when she suddenly found herself grabbed and a dagger pricking at her ribs. The witch was trembling hard, terrified. In the space of a few minutes, she found her power represented for what it was. Play-acting, nothing more then a small fish in a very large ocean. This was not what she expected when she made her deals for power. This wasn't fair! This wasn't right! And in a trembling voice she attempted to make strong she called out. "Y-you! Stop! I- I have your friend! See?" The whirlwind came to a halt, the figure impassive as he watched her. This gave some of her courage back as she laughed wildly. "Yes! Stop! Stay where you are...Once I'm gone, you can have her back! I just want to leave, alright? Or she dies!" "......." Lucifer straightened up slowly, but the weapons did not vanish. Something Sabrina and the witch both noticed with varying reactions. "Umm...Big guy?" "I SAID PUT THOSE AWAY! NOW!" "....No." ".....What?" "What?!" "No, I will not. Either you kill her and I kill you. Or you let her go and you live. Because I will not stop. I cannot stop." "You didn't tell me your friend was a psycho." "Sister, I'm not even sure if he has a vocabulary." Sabrina muttered back, both witches finding common ground in trying to quantify the man before them. And then both squeaked as they realized he was coming closer. The witch panicked...And that was her downfall as she pointed her knife at him. "DON'T GET ANY-" There was a blur of motion. The knife was suddenly stuck in the wall, knocked from her hand as at the same time, her staff was dropped from a cut on her hand. "....Well, shit." She let go of Sabrina and tried to smile. "Ok, I surrender! Cuff me or what have you, can't blame me for trying." Sabrina sighed out. Some parts notwithstanding, this was- Oh no. Lucifer continued to stride forward, unchecked and looking in no mood for anything as plebeian as 'surrender'. "Hey- Hey! Big guy! Knock it off! Halt! Desist! Er, shut down?" She moved off in front of his way, only to be pushed gently aside. The witch responsible for this mess slumped to her knees, crying as she covered her head. "Don't kill me! Please! I don't want to die! It was just a few bodies, they were already dead I swear!" Sabrina aimed a spell of holding as she tried to keep him in place. It was like restraining a wild stallion and sweat began to pour down her brow at the effort. "Don't you dare-!" A glint and Sabrina gasped as the black key moved to impact near her. Regardless, it was enough of a distraction to disrupt her concentration and Lucifer was finally there. Close enough now as he took the witches hand and began to briskly bandage it up. To say both ladies were shocked was an understatement, as Lucifer grabbed something around the witches neck and plucked it off. That done, he stepped back to address Sabrina. "She's all yours now." "......Right." And while waiting for the transport, Sabrina thought to herself that this was not exactly how she imagined her second field mission to go, comforting a necromancer they were sent to arrest that the big, mean killer mcstabby bodyguard terrified out of her wits. ----------- "So....Thanks. Question though." "Hmm?" Sabrina looked at him, curious as she spoke. They were currently offworld now, back at the House of Mystery where they would soon part ways. Opting to wait with him after they turned in their reports and the perpetrator, she asked curiously. "Whats your name?" "....Lucifer." It was a simple enough request and he had no reason to hide it. Thinking that was the end of it, Lucifer fell silent once more before Sabrina broke the silence. "I didn't mention the misunderstanding by the way, save as a footnote. I hope it helps you." "Why?" Sabrina shrugged and smiled wryly. "Hey, you may be scary but you also took those bullets for me without hesitating. That's a pretty heroic thing to do you know." "I'd have healed." "Still counts. Hey. One more request?" His head cocked slightly to the side, unseen unless you were looking for it like Sabrina. She took it as a yes as she smiled. "Can I see your face?" He removed his hood. Sabrina's heart skipped a beat. Well then. Wraith theory was blown out of the water. The gate opened before them and Lucifer nodded to the teenage witch, heading over to leave before he turned as she called his name. "Hey! Lucifer!" Smiling broadly, Sabrina waved and called out. "We work great together! We should do this again!" "......" Without acknowledging it, he stepped through the gate and was gone. Sabrina pouted, kneeling to pick up a black cat which was begging for attention. "Why are all the cute ones basketcases?" Salem yawned and said sleepily. "Its one of lifes greater mysteries mistress." Sabrina smiled regardless, shaking her head as she cuddled her friend to her side. A bright future was before her. Wherever it would take her? She'd be ready. --------- I stepped out of the gate and into the room. Home, sweet home for a given value of home. Back at the Torch where I rested between assignments. In my hand I stared down at the item I took from the witch, forgotten by Sabrina(who had many other things to think of at the time). Someone had dealt with the witch, someone had been the go-between to give her power and take her to that nameless world. And as I stared at the medallion I knew who it was, as though she was screaming her name with every world I walked and every similar item I discovered. As between my finger and thumb, I caressed the emblem of a black swan. I've done so many things I'm not proud of. I've bent my principles to suit myself and I've gone through muck and come out tarnished. I've killed without remorse and I wonder if this is how many good people fall- Not suddenly, but rather on a descending, slow walk towards perdition. I don't know. All I know is that somewhere, out there she still exists. The only other survivor of a world I no longer belong to. I'll find her.... Get my answers. Maybe then the dreams will stop. Until then, I can only do what I've been doing since Parell City. One step at a time. Until you reach the end. Whatever that may be. Trivia * This is the first event since The Ultimate Game to reference / feature the Multiverse Emergency Unit. Category:Side Stories Category:Witch Hunter